ONE MINUTE MELEE: Nightmare vs Fiona Mayfield
Nightmare vs Fiona Mayfield is Ahomeschoolingroudon's 16th episode in his Season Four. Featuring Nightmare from Soul Calibur against Fiona Mayfield from Arcana Heart Description Battle of the sexes, giant swords edition! Who will take home the victory in a clash of near opposite fighting game combatants? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Ostrheinsburg Castle Night-Time A large mist covered the Castle from a majority of people, causing it to be nearly invisible to the human eye, but it was not completely invisible however, which allowed visitors to enter. One such visitor however was no simple tourist, she had heard of the dangers there and decided to exterminate them herself, she was the tank of a swordsman, Fiona Mayfield. “This is a little, scawy..” Fiona murmured to herself as she entered the Ostrheinsburg Castle, dragging her sword along with her. FIona looked around the Castle, and wound up not finding anything of interest. But as such, she ended up wandering into the Throne Room. Fiona noticed guards covered in blood laying down on the ground, slaughtered, and with a large cut in their chests. Fiona took a step back in shock of this sight, before she heard some stomping on the roof. Fiona tilted her head in reaction to this, before part of the roof ended up collapsing, and a gigantic dark figure in dark blue armor appeared from the roof. This was none other than the wielder of Soul Edge, Nightmare. Fiona widened her eyes before stepping away from Nightmare, trying to evacuate, but Nightmare leapt in front of her and prevented Fiona from escaping. Nightmare pointed Soul Edge directly at Fiona’s neck, “You only exist so that my sword skewers you!” Nightmare boasted, as he initiated a fight with Fiona. Fiona ended up groaning, before readying herself. This was gonna be a match of swordsmen not to be forgotten. Triumph or die! ENGAGE! Ostrheinsburg Castle Night-Time A large mist covered the Castle from a majority of people, causing it to be nearly invisible to the human eye, but it was not completely invisible however, which allowed visitors to enter. One such visitor however was no simple tourist, she had heard of the dangers there and decided to exterminate them herself, she was the tank of a swordsman, Fiona Mayfield. “This is a little, scawy..” Fiona murmured to herself as she entered the Ostrheinsburg Castle, dragging her sword along with her. FIona looked around the Castle, and wound up not finding anything of interest. But as such, she ended up wandering into the Throne Room. Fiona noticed guards covered in blood laying down on the ground, slaughtered, and with a large cut in their chests. Fiona took a step back in shock of this sight, before she heard some stomping on the roof. Fiona tilted her head in reaction to this, before part of the roof ended up collapsing, and a gigantic dark figure in dark blue armor appeared from the roof. This was none other than the wielder of Soul Edge, Nightmare. Fiona widened her eyes before stepping away from Nightmare, trying to evacuate, but Nightmare leapt in front of her and prevented Fiona from escaping. Nightmare pointed Soul Edge directly at Fiona’s neck, “You only exist so that my sword skewers you!” Nightmare boasted, as he initiated a fight with Fiona. Fiona ended up groaning, before readying herself. This was gonna be a match of swordsmen not to be forgotten. Triumph or die! ENGAGE! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cizADbZppec) Fiona made a dash towards Nightmare, before quickly jabbing him with the blunt end of her gigantic sword. Fiona used this as a stun attack, before turning her sword around and lashing it at Nightmare, before she got interrupted by a swift kick from Nightmare. Fiona got launched against the wall due to Nightmare’s immense strength, before Nightmare swung Soul Edge directly at her neck, Fiona’s eyes widened before she dove down to avoid the swing. Nightmare’s Soul Edge then bursted into an amass of flaming energy, before Nightmare heaved the cursed sword over his head and charged towards Fiona in a rage. Fiora ducked down before swinging her sword overhead at Nightmare, which Nightmare was swinging Soul Edge at the same moment, causing a power struggle to go down between the two swordsmen. Fiona kneed Nightmare right in the gut, before swinging Soul Edge back. Nightmare stumbled back before regaining his posture and trying to swing Soul Edge at Fiona, but Fiona bumped him with her hip. Nightmare barely flinched at this attack, before grabbing Fiona by the neck. “A-aah!” Fiona cried out, before trying to get out of Nightmare’s grip. Unfortunately for Fiona, Nightmare wouldn’t budge, before he glared directly at her menacingly. “Drown in darkness.” Nightmare hissed, prior to tossing her towards the wall, and once Fiona crashed against it the wall ended up collapsing, sending her free falling. ---- Outskirts of Ostrheinsburg Castle Fiona continued to free fall until she crashed directly into the ground, but she managed to survive the plummet in one piece and got back up to her feet. Fiona shuddered slightly before withdrawing her sword, looking up towards where she was launched. Much to Fiona’s shock, Nightmare was standing at where the crack was, and glaring directly at her like before. Nightmare drew back Soul Edge before leaping up in the air, and began his descent right towards Fiona. Nightmare swung Soul Edge directly downward to where Fiona was. But sadly for Nightmare, Fiona managed to get out of the way soon enough to avoid a bloody demise, and the sword ended up getting stuck in the ground it got wedged inside, and once he managed to pull out Soul Edge from the ground, a chunk of the ground was stuck on top of it, and in response Nightmare tossed the chunk at Fiona. Fiona ended up diving out of the way in order to avoid the chunk, only for her to look back and saw Nightmare running directly at her, with the Soul Edge in hand. Fiona quickly began to panic before blindly swinging her sword at Nightmare, and began to use her sword as if it were to be a drill. It caused a hole to get engraved into Nightmare’s armor, before Nightmare began getting engulfed in flames. Fiona got her sword back and tried to take a step away from Nightmare, but before she could she was struck by a fiery explosion, causing her to get launched back towards a bridge. She turned back to where Nightmare was once standing, and he was nowhere to be found. Fiona turned behind her, and she saw that Nightmare had used the fiery explosion as a catalyst to teleport right behind her. Nightmare began to repeatedly slam his foot against Fiona’s face, but Fiona managed to roll away from Nightmare before launching herself forward and vertically swinging her sword at Nightmare’s head. Nightmare ended up holding up Soul Edge just before Fiona would strike his head, before releasing a massive purple explosion all around the outskirts of outskirts of Ostrheinsburg Castle. Fiona found herself engulfed by the explosion, and she shrieked before flinging across from the now shattered bridge. She was launched just far enough to not fall directly into the watery depths, as Fiona sighed in relief before stumbling back to her feet. Nightmare was a little confused on how she was capable of fighting as long as she was, but this was just an excuse for Nightmare to go all out this time around. All of the shards of Soul Edge got attached, as an orange and red sheen covered Nightmare and he sprouted a pair of fiery wings. The hulking beast Night Terror had entered the carnage. Night Terror began to fly upward before charging towards Fiona so quickly she couldn’t even see him, as Night Terror began to charge high powered lasers from his head, before firing them directly towards Fiona. Fiona was too slow to move out of the way, and was struck right in the chest, launching her back. Night Terror flew back down beside Fiona before swinging Soul Edge towards her, which Fiona tried to counter by swinging her sword back towards Night Terror’s Soul Edge. CLANG! The two warriors once again caught themselves in a power struggle, but with this time Night Terror proved stronger, and flung Fiona upwards. But Fiona swung her sword downwards, with a pink sweeping light following behind it as it came towards Night Terror. Night Terror was unable to defend against the sudden attack, and found himself to have his head cut open by Fiona’s sword. As Fiona began to triumphantly walk away from the fight, a being composed of nothing but flames, and a skull for a head emerged from Night Terror’s corpse, as well as emerging from Soul Edge itself. This was none other than the demonic spirit of Soul Edge, Inferno joining the clash. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EYgjbvk8dUQ) Fiona blindly began to swing her sword around at Inferno, but she didn’t realize that the swings were just phasing directly through him. Fiona flung herself towards Inferno before trying to bash him with her armor, but even though Inferno would phase through, he flew directly over Fiona. “Darkness, will consume everything..” Inferno murmured, before firing a burst of flames towards Fiona, causing her to get launched up against a tree, and the tree quickly collapsed upon impact. Fiona fell to the ground, but managed to get back to her feet soon enough, to see that Inferno was blasting fireballs in her direction. Fiona fell into a panic and began running away from Inferno, thinking there was no way to beat him. Inferno however took distaste to Fiona’s cowardice, and as such he flew directly towards her, before firing another burst of flames with this one being even larger than the first, and it quickly engulfed Fiona as she shrieked. K.O! All that was left of Fiona was just a pile of ashes and her sword down on the ground next to them, Nightmare was back in the flesh and out of his Night Terror form, as Inferno went back into Soul Edge. There was still a few more souls to collect. This melee’s winner is.. Nightmare! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees